Confessions A Pokeshipping One Shot
by AnimeNerdd
Summary: It's up to Misty to help Ash fix his relationship troubles with Serena. But will she, or does Misty have another idea in mind?


**This is my first Pokeshipping one shot which has left my head and actually been written down! Hope you all like it!**

"MISTY!" The raven haired male called the name of his best friend, and pulled off the blanket which she had been covering herself with while asleep. The girl, who went by the name Misty let out an out of character girlish scream when her eyes snapped open. Her look of surprise quickly turned into an angry one when she realised he was laughing.

"Ash Ketchum, what are you doing in my room?!" Misty yelled.

"Nice pyjamas." Ash teased, completely ignoring the orange haired girl's question. Misty looked at her clothes, realising she was wearing her shortest pair of light blue shorts with her matching blue top, which covered up her shorts when she stood. Misty obviously blushed before snatching her blanket back and covering herself up.

"Get out of my room, I'll meet you downstairs in a minute."

"That's what I wanted to hear." Ash chuckled before walking out. "I'm helping myself to your fridge by the way." Ash added before shutting the door. Misty lay back down on her bed, and released a sigh. She'd never get used to Ash's early morning visits. Not that she didn't enjoy them, spending time with Ash always put a smile on Misty's face. However, with her feelings for him growing stronger Misty wasn't sure how long she could keep up her "just friends" act. Misty shook her head.

_"You had your chance." _Misty reminded herself. _"And you failed Misty." _She had indeed had so many chances, so many perfect opportunities to just tell Ash how she really felt about him. But every time it came down to it, Misty would freeze up, and say nothing.

"And now he has a girlfriend." Misty said aloud. Sighing again, she got out of bed and changed into her usual outfit. Then, she tied her hair up in her signature side ponytail. Once Misty was done, she went downstairs into the living room where Ash was waiting. He had nothing in his hands, which meant Ash's promise of raiding her fridge hadn't been followed through. Or maybe he was done eating already. Misty pushed the thought aside, and she joined Ash on the sofa. She sat close, but not _too _close, making sure there was some distance between them.

"You tied your hair up." Ash commented. "I like it better when it's on your shoulders."

"Well, I like it like this." Misty replied. Ash rolled his eyes playfully.

"One day, I'll break all the hair bands in the world, so you won't have any left to tie your hair with."

"Whatever." Misty laughed a little. "Anyway, what brings you into my wonderful home this time? Let me guess, it's about Serena again right?" She didn't mean to sound snappy when she said her last sentence, but that's exactly what it sounded like. For a moment, she was worried Ash might reactbadly, but of course he didn't.

"Yeah, actually it is..." Ash's forehead creased as he frowned.

"What happened? Are you two okay?" Misty shifted on the sofa so she was facing Ash. She found herself reaching a hand out to touch his own, but she quickly retracted it.

"We broke up." Misty knew it was cruel, but she found herself trying not to grin. Her heart thrashed around in her chest, and she took a deep breath in an attempt to slow it down.

"Why?" For the first time in their conversation, Ash's chocolate brown eyes locked with Misty's blue ones. The first time Misty had realised she loved her best friend, it was his eyes she always thought about. She guessed it was one of the reasons girls would fall for him. But unlike them, Misty had a list that went on for just before forever.

"She said she's... Falling for someone else. This guy, Calem." Ash explained. "Mist, I really want her back." Misty's heart ached at that. What she had wanted to hear was:

_"But it doesn't matter, because who I really want is you Mist."_

But of course, things never happened the way she wanted them to.

"Well, is she dating this guy now?" Misty asked. "No, but I'm sure she'll ask him out soon. And I know Calem will say yes. Why wouldn't she? Serena's...Serena." Ash's frown grew deeper. "Serena's amazing. She's like... My best friend and my girlfriend at the same time. Serena's smart, she's pretty, she's a whole lot of fun." It hurt Misty a lot to hear Ash talking about another girl that way, but as Ash's best friend, she had to endure it.

"I mean, you're my best friend Misty but... You get it, right?"

"Sure." Misty nodded, sounding a little too eager. Ash gave her a questioning look but it quickly disappeared.

"What do I do? How do I get her back?" Ash asked.

"Since when did I become a love expert Ash?" Misty's mood suddenly changed.

"What are you talking about?" Ash's frown lessened, and now he looked more confused.

"I mean, maybe if you really looked, you'd see someone else who's willing to take the place Serena left." Misty didn't know what she was saying anymore.

"Misty..." Ash was really confused now. "You're confusing me."

"Ash, I like you okay? And you're pretty stupid for not noticing! I hate it when you talk about Serena, it's the most hurtful thing in the world! Damn it Ash, sometimes I really hate your dense side!"

"Wait...You're angry at me?" Ash stood up. "Misty, how could I possibly know that you like me if you never told me? You have no right to be mad at me!"

"I never asked to hear about your stupid girl problems Ash, you just started coming over every single morning, talking about Serena! Serena this, Serena that!" Misty stood up too. Her face burned red from anger and embarrassment.

"Your job as my best friend is to listen to whatever problems I might have! We're meant to share sadness, and happiness! There's no point you being my best friend if you don't want to even listen to me." Ash pursed his lips. His once soft brown eyes had now hardened.

"Well it's not easy hearing you blab about yourself all the time!" Misty continued. "When was the last time you asked about what was going on in my life huh?"

"You never want to open up to me Misty so what's the point in asking?" Ash raised his voice. Misty flinched. Suddenly, her anger turned into sadness. A tear rolled down her cheek, and then two more followed. Ash's eyes softened and he sighed.

"I'm just gonna go Misty." He walked out of the living room, and into the hallway. When Misty heard the front door shut, Misty allowed herself to cry. She was so angry with herself, so frustrated.

"I'm so stupid." She muttured. It didn't take Misty long to stop crying, she wiped away her tears and breathed deeply. Misty picked up her phone, which she had left in the living room yesterday and brought up her messages app, to text Ash. She began writing, then deleting, then writing again. She didn't really know what to say except,

_I'm sorry._

The sound of the front door unlocking took Misty's attention away from her phone. Were her sisters back already? They had left around 5.00am, to go to a meet and greet which was two hours away. They had said they wouldn't be back until 11.00am...and the time now was 9.30am. Misty left the living room and went into the hallway. It was Ash who had unlocked the door, and he was walking towards her.

"I left my jacket." Ash mumbled to her as he walked past into the living room. Misty's heart sank, again she had been hoping for something else, but of course she didn't get what she wanted. Misty went into the living room, and watched Ash put on his jacket. When he was done, Ash's brown eyes met Misty's blue ones again. This time, they were unreadable and once again, Ash walked towards Misty. This time, instead of passing by her, he stood right in front of her. Misty was about a head shorter than Ash, so she looked up at him to see him looking down. Ash's eyes fluttered shut, and he leaned forward, kissing Misty's forehead. His lips touched her nose next, and finally her soft lips.

To say that Misty was shocked by Ash's sudden gesture would be the understatement of the year. However, that didn't stop Misty from returning Ash's gentle kiss. Their lips were touching, just enough to classify it as a kiss. Whenever Misty leaned forward to press her lips harder against Ash's, Ash would pull away ever so slightly, before brushing her lips again. Ash used one hand to cup Misty's cheek, and the other hand went to her hair. He took the hair band out of Misty's hair, then ran his hand through it. The kiss left Misty with a flushed face.

"Ash...Why?" Misty felt herself tearing up again. It was unlike her, to feel like she wanted to cry so less than ten minutes after she had already done so.

"How do you not get it Mist?" Ash chuckled softly. "It's always been you."

"I hate liars Ash Ketchum." Misty reminded him, suddenly annoyed.

"I know." Ash replied. He pressed his forehead against hers. "You probably want me to explain, right?" Misty nodded.

"I've always liked you Mist, from the day we first met back when we were ten. Of course, I didnt know what to do then. As we grew up, my feelings only grew stronger, and you didn't show any signs of liking me back so... I started seeing other girls, trying to see if I'd forget you in a romantic way, and only know you in a friendly way."

"And..?" Misty urged him on.

"It didn't work, obviously."

"What about Serena?"

"I always knew Serena only liked me as a friend. And so did I. I was just so tired of jumping from girl to girl, I thought I had no chance with you, so I really wanted to make things work with Serena. I thought eventually, I'd move on and fall for Serena even harder than I've fallen for you."

"Can I really trust all that is true?" Misty narrowed her eyes at Ash. "How do I know you're not lying to me?"

"You don't." Ash said. "But... You've got to trust me Mist." Misty didn't say anything. "Come on." Ash flashed her a smile. "Have I ever let you down?"

"Come to think of it, yeah."

"Misty.." Ash frowned. Misty laughed, then shoved Ash playfully.

"Lighten up Ash."

She cupped Ash's cheeks and pulled him down for another kiss.

**! ! ! ! ! ! !**

**What did you think? Hopefully it was enjoyable for you Pokeshipping fans. Be sure to review, and thanks for reading!! **


End file.
